nazizombiesplusfandomcom-20200215-history
Rajgad
Rajgad is the third Zombies map that is part of the "Second Chance" saga. It takes place two hours after the events of Platform. Overview Rajgad is a medium-sized map, loosely based off of Rajgad Gulag from the game Far Cry 4. Players spawn inside the main courtyard in front of the main gate. Several small buildings are found in the courtyard, where players can find wallbuys, Perk-a-Colas and Mystery Box spawns. To the east of the courtyard is a stone staircase leading up to another floor, where two more buildings and a mortar position can be found on the roof of a building. To the left of the main gate is a staircase leading to the top of the stone walls, where players can navigate the outer edges of the map. At the north end of the courtyard is the entrance to the cave system, which has a massive winding staircase leading downwards, where jail cells can be found on each floor. Story Two hours after the destruction of the Unit 14 oil platform, the team, along with a squadron of SEAL Team Five, fly towards Rajgad Gulag in helicopters. Roach informs the team that the mission is to deal with any threat at the gulag and secure a captured Group 492 scientist with critical information on Unit 14, which Smith had mentioned back at the Group 492 outpost. With the assistance of the air force, they manage to knock out the air defenses guarding the gulag. Roach's team then lands in the gulag, where their chopper is soon destroyed by a mortar. After killing the mortar with a shot to the head, they soon realize he was the only one guarding the gulag, as it was completely deserted after. As they begin to search the area, they encounter zombies as they begin to pour out of the cave system. The four then begins to engage the zombies, where Smith contacts them via a radio after they manage to restore power to the gulag. He tells the four that the scientist their looking for is being held at the lowest point of the gulag, and a special security access code is needed to open the door to reach the scientist. The four searches the entire prison, eventually discovering the access code was tossed away into one of the empty prison cells. Inserting the code into a hatch, they are confronted by the Group 492 scientist. Asking for an explanation of the mess, the scientist explained to the four that the workers at the gulag were mining Element X samples from the caves, eventually infecting several guards and prisoners after a leak. The four then escorts the scientist to the surface, where they call for an extraction. Smith tells them they have to wait five minutes before their chopper would arrive. Manning the mortar near the top level of the prison, the four hold out against the undead until their extraction arrives, where they are extracted from the site as it is then destroyed by the air force. Weapons Pistols * MR6 (starting weapon) * .44 Magnum * Desert Eagle * Glock 18 (available on the wall as well) Assault Rifles * M4A1 (available on the wall as well) * M16A4 * AK-47 * G36C * FAL (available on the wall as well) * Galil * Commando * KN-44 (available on the wall as well) * Man-O-War * NV4 (available on the wall as well) * Volk * OSA * STG-44 Submachine Guns * P90 * MP5 (available on the wall as well) * MP5K (available on the wall as well) * AK-74u * MP7 * Mini Uzi * Uzi (available on the wall as well) * ASM1 * PPSh-41 * RPR Evo * UMP45 * Vector Light Machine Guns * M60E4 * RPD * M240 * MK46 * LSAT (available on the wall as well) * Ameli * Titan * ChainSAW Shotguns * W1200 (available on the wall as well) * KSG * KRM-262 (available on the wall as well) * Haymaker 12 * 205 Brecci Sniper Rifles * M21 * M14 EBR * Dragunov * DSR 50 * EBR-800 Wonder Weapons * Ray Gun * Gersch Device * Monkey Bomb * Nuclear Fusion Reactor-16 Other * Fury's Song * Mortar Platform Perks * Juggernog - 2500 points * Quick Revive - 1500 points (500 in solo) * Double Tap II Root Beer - 2000 points * Speed Cola - 3000 points * PhD Flopper - 2000 points * Stamin-Up - 2000 points * Deadshot Daiquiri - 1500 points * Mule Kick - 4000 points * Electric Cherry - 2000 points * Vulture Aid - 3000 points * Widow's Wine - 4000 points * Candy Rock Beer - 3000 points * Pack-a-Punch - 5000 points Achievements/Trophies * Jail Break - ( /Silver Trophy ) In Rajgad, escape the prison with the scientist. * Motar-Dom - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Rajgad, kill five zombies with a single mortar round. * The Great Wall -''' ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Rajgad, survive ten rounds on top of the outer walls. * '''Prisoners of War - ( /Bronze Trophy ) In Rajgad, gain access to the cave network. Easter Eggs Main Quest * The captured Group 492 scientist must be rescued from the gulag. Songs * Onwards by Hans Zimmer can be activated by shooting the three teddy bears around the map. * Blood Storm by Sarah Schachner can be activated by killing a total of twenty zombies with the Mortar Platform. Audio Logs * A few audio logs can be found around the map, each of them were recorded during the scientist's interrogation. Navigation Category:Second Chance